User talk:Trevor7626
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Overlord page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SaltNPepper (talk) 19:14, February 13, 2015 (UTC) The Overlord acted as the First Spinjitzu Master's dark counterpart to counterbalance of the balance between light and shadow. The Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master battle for decades, each of them evenly matched, neither able to defeat the other and gain the upper hand, until the Overlord created the Stone Army to help him turn the tide in his favor. The Sixteen Realms are a variety of worlds parallel to Ninjago, which could be transferred via the Realm Crystal, an artifact that was located in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Following the apparent destruction of the Cursed Realm after the Preeminent was destroyed, along with the destruction of Djinjago, there are currently only fourteen realms. In the series, the realms act as the ultimate setting for the events that take place. List of Realms *Chima *Underworld *Cloud Kingdom *Realm of Madness *Cursed Realm (Destroyed due to immense flooding from the Endless Ocean) *Djinjago (Destroyed in consequence to the destruction of the Cursed Realm) *Departed Realm *Realm of Oni and Dragons *8 other unknown realms. Realm Passageways Despite being of different worlds, the Sixteen Realms have multiple passageways and networks that can be used to access each other, with some forming naturally, and others having to be conjured. *Realm Crystal (All, except the Departed Realm) *Being overloaded by the Golden Weapons (From Ninjago to Realm of Madness; transformed into Mega Weapon by Garmadon, then melted by Nindroids to create the Golden Armor) *Traveler's Tea (Possibly All) *Dragons (All, except the Departed Realm) *Blind Man's Eye (From Ninjago to Cloud Kingdom, vice-versa) *Book of Spells (From Ninjago to Cursed Realm, vice-versa; Destroyed by Lloyd) *Fire Temple (From Ninjago to Underworld, vice-versa; Destroyed by Flame) *Death (From Ninjago to Underworld/Cursed Realm/Departed Realm; Cursed Realm destroyed by Nya) *Mountain of Madness (From Realm of Madness to Ninjago) *Skulkin Vehicles (From Underworld to Ninjago, vice-versa) *Magic (All) *Allied Armor of Azure (All; Destroyed by Nya) *Unknown 'Back Door' (From Ninjago to Cloud Kingdom) *The mouth of The Preeminent (From Cursed Realm to current location, vice-versa; Destroyed by Nya) *Yin Blade (All; Destroyed by Cole) *Yang's Jar (From Departed Realm to Ninjago on the day of the Yin-Yang Eclipse; Destroyed by Cole) *Forever Rock (Chima Realm Passageway whose connection is currently unknown) *Resurrectea (From the Departed Realm to current location of the deceased person's body) *Being killed by one of the Departed Blades (From current location to the Departed Realm) *Being killed by any other weapon (From current location to the Departed Realm) *Killing someone with a Departed Blade (From the Departed Realm to location of murder) *Oni Masks (From the Departed Realm to Ninjago) Trivia *The concept of the Sixteen Realms is similar to the Nine Realms from the Marvel Comics. Notably, the fact that Chima is one of these worlds indicates that the Ninjago and Chima franchises share a universe, though whether worlds based on other LEGO properties are also presently unknown. *Consequently destroying a realm could destroy a sister realm within proximity. *The Sixteen Realms are surrounded by a infinitely vast, formless void, known as the Ethereal Divide. *It is a common misconception that Ninjago is part of the sixteen realms. In actuality, the sixteen realms are parallel to Ninjago. Including Ninjago, there were seventeen realms.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/793976602505965568 Gallery Underworld50.png|The Underworld MoS50DarkRealm.png|The Realm of Madness Lordgarmadondimension1.png MoS50CursedRealm.png|The Cursed Realm CurseRealm.png|Master Garmadon in the Cursed Realm Chima54.png|Chima MoS50CloudK.png|The Cloud Kingdom MoS57Djinnjago.png|Djinjago MoSEp84OniDragonRealm.png|The Realm of Oni and Dragons MoSResurrection.png|The Departed Realm References I think The Overlord will return in Season 9. He will make an alliance with the Oni and with the help of Lord Garmadon, Pythor, Clouse, and the Sons of Garmadon he frees Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn, brings back the Time Twins and resurrects all the old villains (Samukai, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, and Morro). I think that the Oni were created by the Overlord and the Oni want to free their creator. It was rumored that the Overlord will return in Season 8: Sons of Garmadon. The Overlord is the TRUE first evil and he always will be. The Quiet One takes off his clothing and reveals himself as the Overlord. The Overlord: How's my clothing now? (laughs evilly) The ninja are surprised. Lloyd Garmadon: The Quiet One is the Overlord. Pilot Season (4-Part) #Way of the Ninja #The Golden Weapon #King of Shadows #Weapons of Destiny NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU Seasons and Episodes Pilot Season #Way of the Ninja #King of Shadows Mini-Movies *Secrets of the Blacksmith *Flight of the Dragon Ninja *The New Masters of Spinjitzu *An Under Wordly Take Over *Return to the Fire Temple *Battle Between Brothers Season 1: Rise of the Serpentine #Rise of the Snakes #Home #Snakebit #Never Trust a Snake #Can of Worms #The Snake King #Tick Tock #Once Bitten, Twice Shy #The Royal Blacksmiths #The Green Ninja #All of Nothing #The Rise of the Great Devourer #Day of the Great Devourer Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja #Darkness Shall Rise #Pirates vs. Ninja #Double Trouble #Ninjaball Run #Child's Play #Wrong Place, Wrong Time #The Stone Army #The Day Ninjago Stood Still #The Last Voyage #Island of Darkness #The Last Hope #Return of the Overlord #Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Season 3: Rebooted #The Surge #The Art of the Silent Fist #Blackout #The Curse of the Golden Master #Enter the Digiverse #Codename: Arcturus #The Void #The Titanium Ninja Season 4: The Tournament of Elements #The Invitation #Only One Can Remain #Versus #Ninja Roll #Spy For a Spy #Spellbound #The Forgotten Element #The Day of the Dragon #The Greatest Fear of All #The Corridor of Elders Season 5: Possession #Winds of Change #Ghost Story #Stiix and Stones #The Temple on Haunted Hill #Peak-a-Boo #Kingdom Come #The Crooked Path #Grave Danger #Curseworld, Part I #Curseworld, Part II Season 6: Skybound #Infamous #Public Enemy Number One #Enkrypted #Misfortune Rising #On a Wish and a Prayer #My Dinner with Nadakhan #Wishmasters #The Last Resort #Operation Land Ho! #The Way Back Special *Day of the Departed Season 7: The Hands of Time #The Hands of Time #The Hatching #A Time of Traitors #Scavengers #A Line in the Sand #The Attack #Secrets Discovered #Pause and Effect #Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea #Lost in Time Season 8: Sons of Garmadon #The Mask of Deception #The Jade Princess #The Oni and the Dragon #Snake Jaguar #Dead Man's Squall #The Quiet One #Game of Masks #Dread on Arrival #True Potential #Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Season 9 # # # # # # # # # # Mr. E Spoiler Notes *Dan and Kevin Hageman have confirmed the identity of Mr. E to be The Overlord in a tweet where they responded to a tweet of Mr. E's eyes with a picture of the Digital Overlord's eyes.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/894743888635731968 **Further proof to back up this claim is that LEGO.com's description of Mr. E is that he is "Zane's newest nemesis." The reason for this could possibly be because Zane was the last person to defeat the Overlord. **However, this theory doesn't make much sense, considering that The Overlord doesn't have any reason to resurrect Garmadon. Please State Your Sources Where's the proof that I'm wrong about Destruction and Darkness being the same element?. Please state your sources and Don't be so quick to undo. Darkness and Destruction have always been different elements. Destruction associates with the color purple. Destruction allows the user to disintegrate/destroy anything with Spinjitzu. Darkness allows the user to turn someone evil. It associates with the colors purple and black. And yet no one in the show has spoken as if they were seperate. They've ALWAYS been separate. Re: The Overlord Yeah, what is it? I'll add it for you. Buddermeow (talk) 20:35, February 8, 2018 (UTC) That he's Mr. E because of this photo. I don't know where you got that picture from, but I did find a tweet from the Hageman brothers as a reference if that's alright. Buddermeow (talk) 23:44, February 8, 2018 (UTC) :It looks very fake too me. The eyes aren't even level with the rest of the head.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 11:30, February 9, 2018 (UTC) : : : : :It's real. Really? Cause when I looked it up, the only thing that came up is some YouTube thumbnail and a similar picture but without the Overlord's eyes :/ Buddermeow (talk) 20:24, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello Hi there Trevor7626. I just wanted to say hi. How's it going? LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 05:59, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Good. That's good. LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 22:23, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: The Quiet One No problem. While I doubt that it is the Overlord, Harumi is way more unlikely to be the Quiet one than him. I just dont know what made people think that she is.Ninja72 (talk) 15:50, February 23, 2018 (UTC) I'm putting a lot of doubt that Harumi is the Quiet One. The Overlord is the better identity of the Quiet One.Trevor7626 (talk) February 23, 2018 (UTC) The Overlord Hello, in this Wiki, we don't put up speculations just because you want The Overlord to return. We need proof from a valid source that he is going to come back. Also, don't call Ninja72 "old news." Thanks. Buddermeow (talk) 15:23, February 28, 2018 (UTC) The Overlord (Relationships) These are the relationships of the Dark Lord, The Overlord. RE: What worst fears? RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 17:57, March 17, 2018 (UTC) The worst fear is when Garmadon becomes completely evil, not evil the love of his wife and son can help him. Now the Ninja have no choice. They must... kill him. RE:Ninjago Yeah the 10 episode thing annoys me as well. I mean, is there ever gonna be a season, who will have more than 10 episodes? When I read that Season 9 might not have 10 episodes, I was really hoping it wouldnt. Also, please dont leave unsigned messages from now on. Sorry for the late response, by the way, I just have been really busy with school lately, and I didnt have time to respond earlier.Ninja72 (talk) 16:27, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Okay. Season 10 (if there is a Season 10) better have more or less than 10 episodes.Trevor7626 (talk) 16:30, March 22, 2018 (UTC)